


Stakeout Surprise - Bucky x Reader

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Classic romcom move, F/M, Gen, Nat is a babe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Based on a prompt I got from Tumblr.You accidentally inform the entire team of your huge crush on Bucky, including the man himself.





	Stakeout Surprise - Bucky x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Quite a few swear words (because I too would lose my shit if I had done the same thing), it’s fluffy like a pillow at the end.

Although missions were usually pretty exciting, this one really wasn’t. It was a stakeout, a hugely boring and uneventful stakeout. You and Nat were sat parked in the van by the restaurant, Steve and Wanda were inside at a table near the targets and Bucky and Sam were at the bar just inside.   
“This is so boring!” You announced over the intercom to everyone. “Why can’t they just have a loud discussion about the bio weapons and do us all a favour?” Nat chuckled to herself whilst she read her magazine. You could hear Sam agreeing with you, “Damn right y/n! Why don’t we just walk up and ask them? Hey, excuse me fellas but do either of you know about a large quantity of Anthrax? I’m asking for a friend.”  
“Silence on the coms guys, I can’t hear what they’re saying” Ordered the Captain through gritted teeth. So you lean forward staring at the security cams in silence. “He looks good doesn’t he.” Stated Nat, looking at you from above her copy of People Magazine. You look in her direction, eyes squinted, “Are you ever gonna shut up about that?”  
Nat closes the magazine and scoots closer to you, “Hell no! Come on y/n why don’t you just tell him? I mean, if he doesn’t already know.”  
“What do you mean by that? Has he said anything?” You sit up, your attention caught.  
“Sadly not and believe me hun I would tell you if he had. But it’s almost obvious- you can’t even be in the same room without staring at him, smiling like the Cheshire Cat!” Nat puts her hand on your back as you look down, slightly embarrassed. “It’s not easy, Nat. I mean we work together, so really, I shouldn’t be even contemplating it. What if he doesn’t like me back? It’ll be awkward, he won’t want to be on missions with me or go on any vaguely intimate undercover ops in fear that I’ll do something crazy!”   
Nat smirked, “Babe I think you’re overthinking this a little. Plus I see the way he looks at you and there’s no way in hell it’s platonic.”  
“I love you Nat but now you’re UNDER-thinking it. Besides his best friend is basically my boss- how do you think Steve’s gonna take it when he finds out I have a huge crush on Bucky? It’s not gonna happe-“ Nat looked down at your hand, a mixture of shock and horror, stopping you mid-word. “Er y/n? You might want to take your hand off the intercom.” 

You followed her gaze and saw your fingers still on the speak button, the red light glaring at you as if it masterminded the whole thing. You leaped off your chair, finally releasing the button to silence the mic. “Oh shit! Oh shit shit fuck!” You began to panic, your heart literally ripping itself out of your chest. Nat was stunned by the whole event as you both scanned the cameras, desperate to see a reaction. You could see Wanda looking calm but concerned (She already knew), but you could only see Steve’s back. In the camera looking at the bar, Sam was hunched over the counter, his back jolting like he was laughing. Bucky was nowhere to be seen. “Oh great. That’s it. I’m fucked.” You announced, your breathing still no slower. Nat tried to comfort you, but you couldn’t bare it and decided to just leave and head back to the compound (and maybe pack your clothes seeing as Steve will hate you now). As you opened the van doors, you were shocked when you were faced with the tall and deliciously handsome man of your conversation.

“Er, y/n? Can we talk for a minute?” He seemed quieter and more shy than usual- oh crap this is it, the rejection. Nat excused herself and practically jumped out of the van as Bucky stepped inside and closed the door. You were convinced that he could hear your heart beating cause my god it was thumping against your chest like a prisoner in a cell. He was silent for what felt like forever, looking at the floor before slowly meeting your eyes.  
“Is it true?” His voice was firm and almost accusatory. You took this as a sign that he was annoyed. You took a deep breath and decided that it was best to tell the truth.  
“Look, I won’t like to you Bucky. Yes, I really like you. I have for a while now and frankly I’ve been scared by it. And before you say anything- no it’s not because of your past or anything like that, but because of our jobs, the team, the missions. I didn’t want it to affect us working together and I am so sorry to have burdened you with this, you don’t have to say anything to try and let me down gently it’s fi-“  
“y/n?” The interruption was a surprise.   
“Y-yes?” You didn’t know how else to respond. Bucky got closer to you- much closer- and as if you stepped into the ocean, he wrapped his metal arm around your waist and his flesh hand caressed your face, then he kissed you. It was started with a bump as your lips connected, but then it was careful and deep. Your lips felt like they melted onto his as you placed your hands on his chest and leaned into him. When you both parted, it felt like he had taken some of your essence and that you had taken some of his. You stared in his eyes, a smile growing on both of you.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time to do that, doll.” He smirked, before his lips returned for a second helping.


End file.
